Two Orphan Foxes
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: The herd meets two foxes. One who is barley an adult and another is a young kit. They don't have anywhere to go!
1. Chapter 1

One day in the forest of the island two red foxes were running away from something. One was a full grown fox that was in front and the other was a very young kit, only a third of their length and the top of her head had it three quarters of the way up the full grown fox's legs.

"Now come on now. Keep up. Unless you want to make your new home in a bear's stomach," the older fox said, her voice was mature and motherly, it sounded like a young adult, barely out of adolescents.

"Yes sister," the young kit said, her voice was softer, but a bit higher.

"Stubborn bear, isn't it?,"

"Why is it chasing us?!,"

"Well, bears can be rather irritable. Plus I think he's rather irritated at us right now,"

"Irritated? But we didn't do anything,"

"Well… we might have been in his territory,"

"Oh great!,"

"Quick! This way!," the older fox said.

The two made a sharp turn, ran across tree bridges, over walks and over a mountain. They finally got ride of the bear when they reached the top of the mountain. The two caught their breath. They heard a mammoth, and their ears perked up.

"What was that?," the kit asked.

The two looked down the mountain. They could see a herd, with 3 full grown mammoths, 2 sabers, 2 sloths, and 2 opossums.

"That's a weird herd," the kit said.

"Yes. Yes it is. But, that skinny sloth looks like a good meal, come on!," the full grown fox said.

The two went down the mountain. The herd was in a meadow with tall grass so it was great for hunting. They stalked close to the herd before the older fox got closer, while leaving the kit hidden in the grass.

Diego smelled something coming their direction. He stopped and looked around.

"What?," Sid asked.

Then he heard growling. A full grown fox was getting close to him standing up growling, ready to strike.

Sid fell.

"Ahhhh!,"

The fox ran and jumped towards Sid. Diego roared and jumped toward her, knocking her off corse and the two tumbled back, shocking but the kit and Shira who both ran toward them. The two bashed into each other, making them both grunt and fall down in pain. Diego and the fox looked up. The kit rubbed her head and looked at Shira who was moaning and getting up.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! … Miss. I didn't mean to bump into you… Uh. You alright?,"

"Yes. I'm fine. Who are you?," Shira asked the kit.

The kit didn't answer. She was looking very nervous. She tried to walk away but Manny was too angry over what just happened. He roared angrily making the kit freeze.

"Shira asked the question. Take my word for it, it would be smart for you to answer," Manny said

Diego let the fox up.

"Was that a threat?," she asked darkly.

"So what if it was. What do you care. She's just a runt,who needs to watch where she's going," Manny said.

"Manny!," Ellie snapped.

The fox cleared her throat.

"The runt you're referring to is my little sister," the fox said.

"Red stop it! Nothing gets done by threatening threats," the kit said.

Red sighed.

"Sorry Cumulus," she said.

Sid snickered at the name, but Red's glare made him be quiet.

"Come on Cumulus. Let's leave this weird herd alone and go find a meal that doesn't threaten us for following our natural nature," Red said.

The two walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Manny!," Ellie said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but they were going to kill a member of our family!," Manny said.

"But you didn't have to be so mean! Not to mention threatening to hurt that little kit!,"

Ellie sighed. She looked at Diego and Shira.

"Would you go get them so Manny can apologize," Ellie sighed.

"Sure. Come on Shira. Let's go find them,"

The two sabers walked off.

Meanwhile the two foxes were walking in the forest.

"I can't believe that fat mammoth! Who is he to say what is and isn't fair?!," Red said.

"Ya. I didn't like the way he was acting either," Cumulus said.

Suddenly Red stopped, Cumulus stopped too. There was something moving in the bushes. Red used one of her hind legs to gently push Cumulus under a bush. She obediently stayed under the bush watching quietly. It rose out of the bushes. It was the same bear from earlier. It roared pound enough so Diego and Shira could hear and started running towards it. Red looked behind her at Cumulus.

"Run. Run! I'm right behind you!," she told her.

Cumulus did as she was told. Red also ran. The two were blocked off by another bear. Red quickly took Cumulus by the scruff, making her go limp and jumped between the bear's legs and kept running. She stopped at a rock mountain, steeper than the last one but still climbable. She started climbing. Some rocks were losses than others. The bears were also able to climb but then a large collection of rocks fell, creating a rock slide, hitting the bears and making them fall off the mountain with roars. The two foxes closed their eyes as the bears hit the bottom. Red kept climbing. She reached the top but it was narrow and half Red's body fell off. Cumulus dangling completely. There was nothing below the mountain but a lake at the bottom. Nothing to save them if they fell. Red slowly pulled herself and her little sister up. She put Cumulus down. Then the top rock started cracking. The two slowly backed away but it was too late. The rock collapsed, sending rocks and them down, screaming into the water. Diego and Shira saw the whole thing.

"Come on keep up," Shira said running towards them.

They found the lake. It was a shallow lake. Neither of them were drowning, but they were unconscious. After inspecting the two, the two sabers were relieved that both foxes were alive and okay after that fall.

"Let's get them back to the herd. Grab the kit," Diego instructed, getting under Red and getting her onto his back. Shira picked up Cumulus by the scruff and the sabers carried the two female foxes back.


	3. Chapter 3

The two foxes woke up in a cave shortly after Diego and Shira brought them there. The two moaned.

"What?... Where are we?... A cave?," Cumulus said in a daze.

"Cumulus. Oh, you're alright," Red said relieved as she and the cub got up.

"What happened?," Cumulus asked.

"I don't know,"

"Oh you're up, My mate and I were worried when we saw you lying there," Shira said seeing the two in the cave.

"You two brought us here?," Red asked, confused.

"Ya. We saw you two unconscious after that bear attack and brought you back here," Shira explained.

"Oh, well thank you," Red said, smiling.

Just then Ellie led Manny into the cave with the two foxes. She glared at them.

"Alright alright. i'm sorry I threatened your sister," Manny told Red.

The two foxes glanced at each other before they smiled.

"Apology excepted," Red said

"Now can you please leave our herd?," Manny said, staining to be nice.

"Gladly," Red said satisfied.

"Come on Cumulous," Red said.

The kit obediently followed.

"Coming,"

"Geez. I wish all kids would be that obedient," Ellie said.

Meanwhile Sid was in the forest collecting berries when he heard a low growl. He looked towards the direction of the growl to see a black large saber towering over him. He screamed.

Meanwhile back with the two foxes, they were walking through the forest smiling, when they heard Sid's scream. They looked at each other and ran towards it. Just as the saber was about to eat Sid, someone shouted.

"Hey Shadow!," the saber looked up.

Red was standing not to far away. The saber smiled, but not in the _I want to eat you way._

"Oh, hello Red. How are you?," the saber said in a raspy deep voice.

"I'm doing well. What are you doing?," Red said.

"Oh just about to eat lunch,"

"Oh well, you shouldn't eat that sloth,"

"Why not?,"

"Look. This might be really hard to explain but sometimes you think something is good to eat and it's not…,"

While Red was explaining to Shadow what happened Cumulus crawled over to Sid, very cautiously.

"Run," she whispered and the two ran out of the clearing further into the forest.

Cumulus stopped behind a bush, but Sid kept running, screaming.

"Hey. We can stop. Wait Mr. Sloth! Come back!," Cumulus said running after him.

Sid ran all the way up onto the top of a mountain, out of breath. So was Cumulus.

"We….. could have just stopped… about 5….. minutes ago…..," Cumulus said, stopping to catch her breath. The two were standing on a plank of wood on the other edge of the mountain.

"Sorry," Sid apologized.

"It's fine. Let's just get back before-,"

The plank fell over and the two went sliding down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, neither of them were hurt. Cumulus looked back up. This side of the mountain was too steep to climb.

"OH COME ON!," she screamed, throwing her paws at the sides of her body in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

The herd ran into the woods trying to find Sid. Shira ended up running into Red who was walking around as if she was looking for something.  
"What's with you and running into foxes today?," Red asked.

The rest of the herd caught up with her. They were all glaring at Red.

"... What?,"

"What did you do with Sid, fox?," Manny demanded.

"Fox. You know I have a name. You'd think that someone who wants to get information out of me might consider using it," Red said annoyed.

"He asked you a question. I suggest you answer it," Shira threatened.

"Fine. Shesh. I didn't do anything to him. Cumulous and I saved him from another predator. I don't know where he is. I just know Cumulous is probibly with him," Red said.

"Oh no! He's with that fox?! He could be in trouble!," Louis said.

Red chuckled.

"Cumulous isn't exactly a violent, hunting fox," Red said.

"Still! Where are they?," Peaches asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Cumulous never gets too far unless she tells me. Or if it's beyond her control," Red said.

"I think I smell Sid," Shira said.

"Me too," Diego agreed.

Red sniffed the air.

"I can smell Cumulous," she said.

Then led the way, Shira and Diego," Ellie said.

They started to walk away.

"We're gonna find our friend," Peaches said.

"Fine. I've gotta find my sister," Red said.


	5. Chapter 5

When the group got up to the mountain where they tracked Sid when they saw the same red fox.

"What are you doing here?!," Shira yelled.

Red gasped.

"Don't shout. My sister's down there,"

"What?! With Sid?! We gotta get down there before she hurts him!," Manny said.

They all started rushing down with Red right beside them.

"Oh please, what do you think she's gonna do? Nibble him to death?


End file.
